


Green Team- And Cunningham Fell

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Rvb Fill The Blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Tucker never wanted this. Tucker never wanted to be the damn leader of any one. Least of all... when it comes to this.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: RvB Fill in the Blanks





	Green Team- And Cunningham Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Some more works for Fill The Blanks. This time a writing experiment. 
> 
> And congrates to me !!! I MADE IT TO 100 FICS IN ALL TOTAL. I'll do another 100 fic celebration when my rvb fics as a whole reach 100 too.

"Okay we can gooooo. NOW!" Tucker says softly with excitement. They have the intell. They have what they need to find Washington! Then the rest. But mostly Washington. With Washington there's an actual chance to get out of here aliv-

There's a gun shot distracting his thoughts. Tucker still invisible turns to see Cunningham's body fall to the floor.

\--

Lieutenant Cunningham. "Jason, if you don't mind it. I'm your Lieutenant from here on, sir." He's a spunky man. Twenty seven years old. Tall as fuck and a good weight on his shoulders. Not lean, no looks like he's managed a good few meals in his gut.

He has a smile on his face. Pleased as...punch. Tucker can't help but think of Cappy Flowers.

Tucker snorts crossing his arms. "Alright. So why am I given you?"

"I'm flexible with a plan and highly adaptable to mission. In a sense. The ultimate wingman."

"That's not what a wing-man is, dude."

"I assumed it meant I was to help guide you?"

"So what you're supposed to watch after me?" Tucker says amused.

"Ah not .. Not like that. Its not that the General doesn't trust you. It's more like. I want you to be as up to date on everything here as possible, Captain. I scratch your back, you scratch mine. Its mutualism."

"I get it." Though at the time Tucker brushed it off as Cunningham sucking up. And he was. But it was more then that. More then something Tucker could really pin to a word.

\--

And Cunningham's body hits the floor. Helmet rolling off as it wasn't latched on tight enough.

With Locus hovering over the body lifting the face to see clearer. "We have company." He says it as if he already knew.

Tucker doesn't register the words spoken on the radio line. They're garbled, blurring and all Tucker can think about is Rogers is still out there. He raises his gun. Hiding in his cloak from Locus. 

There's an explosion and Locus turns away. Tucker's camo falls and he feels like everything in his body has stopped. Locus leaves. But Tucker swears that man knew he was there. 

But he must not of. If he left.

Tucker stares at Cunningham's eyes. Who just before this mission must of shown brightly. 

"Tucker!" Tucker hears Felix's voice on the line. "Get your ass moving!! I'm setting off the C4 as a distraction but they know now that they're bombed up. We gotta move."

With that Tucker makes his way to the cave entrance. He sees Felix there glaring. Staring.

"Talk to me. Where the fuck is Rogers?"

Tucker looks around. "I don't see him."

"Cunningham?"

"Locus got him."

There's silence and then suddenly as if on cue of Felix's own question as he peers through his sniper rifle. "Locus is here?!"

Locus uncloaks with his own sniper shot read.

It buzzes passed and Palomo narrowly misses it. Tucker could feel his chest tighten all the more.

"We have to run!" Felix states.

"What about Rogers!?" Palomo shouts.

Felix pulls out a detonator and presses it as his only answer.

Tucker feels like throwing up.  
\--

"Private Rogers. I'd say its a pleasure but." Rogers grins as if he's trying to play off a joke. "You're kind of, no offense. Not really much of a hero to look at."

"Alright you little shit head. That any way to talk to your Captain?"

"Probably not. But would you even know that?"

"Okay, fair. My Captain did tend to let stuff like that slide anyway. The worst he'd done is have me write a "daddy forgive me" letter stating how "sorry" I was for my insubordination."

There's heavy silence.

"Know what yeah you're right. That was weirder then I thought it was."

Rogers breaks into laughter.

\--

And Rogers' radio cuts to empty static.

Tucker is silent. Felix grabs his shoulder and pulls him out of his daze. "We have to go!"

Palomo stares out to the fire and destruction of the Outpost. He looks back to Tucker. He stares at Felix. Then he didn't seem to be staring anywhere. He runs after them pulling his gun. Ready to fire at anything that sets off his alarm bells.

The smoke of the Outpost destruction hides their way out.

\--

Palomo is crying. Tucker pried off his helmet and covers his mouth to keep his sound low. 

Tucker looks at this kid. This wide eye'd innocent. And then down to the surrounding Fed's he'd shot wildly at. Nearly taking out Felix and himself.

Palomo waves his arms, clicking an empty chamber.

"We need to keep moving." Felix states. "Grab his helmet and knock him out."

"What?"

"He's hysterical. Either we let him keep wailing or you knock your soldier the fuck out and we can carry him to safety."

Tucker scrambles for his med kit looking for a knock out. Most these things are expired but Doc. Thank God for Doc and his weird collection of shots. Where ever that bastard may be at least they left these.

Tucker takes the needle and jams it into Palomo's suit.

\--

"Its good to finally meet you, Captain Tucker!" Palomo states as soon as he meets the man. "I'll be one of your own hence forth!" 

Tucker isn't sure what to make of this hyper active kid. This baby faced soldier who.. according to Tucker's papers. Is only twenty. Fuck.

The part that sickens Tucker is the works stating Palomo has been on duty since he was fifteen. 

Who puts a child through hell like that. What happened to this planet that they had to take children and give them guns.

Palomo looks at Tucker with eyes bright and dead all at once. The eyes of a kid who's killed and will kill. Again and again. 

Tucker is too disgusted to say anything. He simply nods to the innocent killer and tries to move the conversation along.

"I'm glad you're here." Though Palomo isn't done speaking. 

\--

Tucker feels his chest tighten.

\--

"With you! We have hope."

\--

Tucker lost all but one kid. On his first mission. This isn't hope. This is slaughter.


End file.
